Siren's Call
by Nmbr27
Summary: Two new students come to the institute, but there's something special about this recruitment. One of them is human. Can they find a place in the all mutant school? And what are they hiding? When their true position is revealed, everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

Siren's Call

By: Whitney Hansen

Part 1

The air roars, the attack throwing all of the X-men to the ground. Logan crashes straight through a pile of kicked up concrete. The others are a little luckier, but not by much. Bobby and Kurt are definitely out of the fight. When the air roars again, Logan is quick to dive for cover.

"This is the end of your reign, X freaks," their attacker shouts. He is eight feet tall and four feet wide. At least, his armor is. Why one of Ironman's enemies has decided to attack the X-men is a mystery.

"We're not reigning over anything," Scott stutters, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. "And neither are you." A quick press to his visor, and a wide optic blast slams straight into Iron Monger's chest. It makes him skid back a few feet, but no permanent damage is done.

"I've studied your abilities and worked them into my suit," the man says. "You can't hurt me."

"Try this," Logan snarls. He leaps forward, claws outstretched. When he is halfway to his target, though, a gun automatically surfaces from Iron Monger's shoulder. It fires a sonic wave, blasting Logan back and to the ground. The mutant screams as blood streams from his eardrums. Finished with Logan, Iron Monger turns to be caught by another optic blast. He stumbles but stays on his feet.

"Stupid mutant," he says. He turns and throws both hands into an untouched piece of concrete. He pulls, and the section gives way. He swings it over his head and starts for Scott.

"Hey, ugly."

Iron Monger looks up to the sky at the new voice and spots a teen approaching at high speed. The teen swoops down and pile-drives Iron Monger from under his concrete weapon, making the thing fall inches from Scott's head. The unknown teen continues to push until he and his prey slam into the side of the next building. It shakes horribly, debris falling down over them. Then all is silent. After a long pause, the pile of debris shifts, and the teen emerges, his hand securely holding the front of Iron Monger's shirt. Now stripped of his armor, Stane is at this child's mercy.

"Who the hell is that?" Logan coughs out as Jean helps him to his feet.

"I have no idea," she says. "I can't pick up a thing."

The others gather around them, Scott holding up Bobby, Rogue and Storm supporting Kurt. The new teen approaches them.

"Who are you?" Scott asks.

"My name's Terrance," the teen says, dropping Stane to the ground, "but you can call me Vessel."

"Terrance!" A girl rushes forward from the crowd. When she reaches the teen, she dives into his arms. He hugs her tightly. Then she pulls back. "Are you okay?"

The teen laughs. "I'm fine. Didn't even break a sweat."

The girl smiles.

The girl isn't really a girl. Probably about 20, she is a few years older and an inch or two shorter than the teen in her arms. Her soft brown hair is cut short; her calm green eyes worried even through his reassurance. She hugs him again and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. He smiles.

"Okay, so who's the girl?" Logan asks.

"This is Maria," Terrance says. "Of course, I don't have to ask your names." He offers Scott his hand. "It's a real honor to meet you guys. You're my idols."

"Um, thanks," Scott says, shaking the teen's hand.

"Well, it was fun working with you, but we've got to go," Terrance says. Maria nods and lets him pick her up. They begin to rise into the air.

"Wait," Scott calls. "You saved my life. The least I can do is give you a ride. You don't have to fly yourself home."

"We're not flying home," Terrance says, stepping back down on the ground.

"No?"

"We don't have a home," he continues.

"Oh," Scott says. He glances around at the others. Their looks are mutual. He turns back to Terrance and Maria. "Would you like one?"

"A home?" Terrance asks. He blinks a few times before Scott's words seem to sink in. "You mean the Institute? You're asking me to be a student? Man, that's amazing. That's just-" He stops suddenly, glancing at Maria. Her look is grave. "Um, sorry. I'll have to pass."

"I was asking both of you," Scott says. "There's always room."

"No, you don't understand," Terrance says. "Maria's…she's not a mutant. Your school's for mutants, right? I won't go without her."

The X-men glance at each other. A small shift in their looks shows an intense psychic conversation. Finally Scott addresses the two again.

"The Institute is also a haven for runaways," he says. "You understand, we haven't had a human student before, but that doesn't mean she can't come. The invite's still open. To both of you."

Now it is Terrance and Maria's turn to debate silently. After a long pause, Maria nods. Terrance turns to Scott.

"That would be great," he says. "Really, really great."

"All right then," Scott says. "Let's get going."

***

When the jet sets down at Xavier's Institute a few hours later, Maria and Terrance stare around in disbelief. They follow the X-men out of the jet in a daze. At the bottom of the stairs, Maria slips. Logan catches her. She looks up at him and smiles. Then she seems to think of something. She quickly pulls away.

"Thanks," she says weakly. Nervously she readjusts her gloves.

"No problem," Logan says. He glances at her clothes: long-sleeves, pants, and a pair of leather gloves. "Hey, are you cold?"

"Not particularly. Why?" she asks. Terrance glances at her.

"Well, there's only one person I've seen wear that many layers in the summer, and that's Rogue."

"Maria has a skin condition," Terrance explains.

"Contagious?" Scott asks.

"No, just…unsightly," Terrance says. He clears his throat. "Well, what happens now?"

"We'll take you to see Xavier," Scott says.

"Professor X?" Terrance asks. "Wow, I mean, wow."

The X-men smile at his antics. Maria is more reserved.

"Come on," Logan says, motioning her forward. "It'll be fine."

At his inviting look, she relaxes. She and the others walk across the hanger and to the elevator. They head upstairs. Scott opens the door to Xavier's study, and the man himself greets them with a warm smile.

"Welcome, Terrance, Maria, how was your flight?" he asks.

"Really great," Terrance says.

"I've never been in a jet before," Maria says.

"But I understand you fly quite a bit," Xavier says.

The two smirk.

"It's the fastest way to travel," Terrance says. "I can't fly at full speed when carrying Maria, but it's still a lot faster than any bus ride."

"Well, I believe we should get started," Xavier says. "Jean has informed me of your special circumstances. I want to personally invite you to stay here."

The two new students glance at each other.

"The others really won't mind?" Terrance asks.

"I will not lie. Some of the students have been treated incredibly harshly by their non-mutant relations. They hold grudges, but they will respect my judgment. As you've already seen, my senior students, the X-men, are all in agreement that you are welcome."

Terrance glances at Maria. She studies the floor for a long moment. Finally she nods. "Thank you," she says. "I…I'd like to stay."

"Wonderful," Xavier says. "Jean will set you up with rooms. I understand you have no other belongings besides those on your backs. Storm and Kurt can help you pick out clothes from our supplies. And one other thing."

"Yes?" Terrance asks.

"I must ask your ages."

The two freeze. Slowly Terrance swallows.

"Why?" he asks.

"If you are underage, I must inform your parents that you are here," Xavier explains. "I'm sorry, but that is how this must work."

"I'm 20," Maria says, "and there's no one to call anyway."

"And you, Terrance?" Xavier asks.

"Almost 18," he mutters.

"Almost, as in 17," Xavier presses. "I will have to contact your parents."

"I'm turning 18 in two months," Terrance protests.

"You are still underage," Xavier says. "Legally, I must inform your guardians you have an invitation to stay at my school. In most runaway cases, the news relieves parents."

"Yeah, well, I know what my parents will say," the teen mutters.

"Which is why I have to contact them," Xavier says. "Could you please give me a number they can be reached at?"

"Sorry," Terrance says. "We traveled a lot. I mean a lot. They like staying off the grid. They never have a permanent address, permanent number, permanent anything. I've been out of contact with them for more than a year. I have no idea where they are."

Xavier studies him for a moment then nods. "I believe you," he says. "I will have to employ…unconventional means of finding them then. I will find them, though."

The two before him tense.

"Don't worry," their new professor says. "I'm sure we can help them understand the benefits for you to remain here."

Terrance takes a deep breath. Finally he seems to accept the reassurance. His smile returns. "Thanks," he says.

Xavier nods. "Now, if you would go with Storm and Kurt, we'll get you settled in in no time at all."

The new students obediently turn. With their guides, they reach the storage room on the main floor of the school. After only a little trial and error, each emerges with three new outfits, Maria sporting a new pair of gloves as well. Then they split. Kurt and Terrance head to the boy's dorm while Storm and Maria head for the girl's.

"So how long have you known Terrance?" Storm asks.

"About two years," Maria says. "I met him in Serbia. His parents had a three-week stay there. Terrance and I became…close…quite fast. I had nothing to stay for, so I followed them to Germany."

"So are you dating?" Storm asks.

"No, well," Maria stumbles. "It's complicated."

"Isn't is always?" Storm asks.

They reach one of the dorm rooms, and Storm points towards an empty bed. Maria sets her new clothes down on it.

"Your roommates are Rahne Sinclaire, Alison Blaire, and yours truly," Storm says.

"You?" Maria asks. "But you're an X-man."

"We don't really discriminate," Storm says. "Plus, everyone in this room's an upper level student: 20 and over. Rahne is finishing a bachelor's degree."

"And Alison?" Maria asks.

A small smirk twitches at Storm's lip. "Alison's…Alison. She kind of just sticks around. I hope you're not too against rock music."

Maria sits on her new bed. She bounces a few times before flopping down on her back. She hums in satisfaction.

"Comfy, right?" Storm asks.

"Very," Maria says.

"Do you want to rest, or would you like to check out the rest of the school?" Storm asks. She waits but doesn't get a reply. She walks farther into the room and glances down at her new roommate. Maria is completely lost in sleep. Smiling, Storm leaves the room.

***

In the school's cafeteria, Terrance and Maria sit with a group of students. Among them are Rahne, Alison, and one of Terrance's roommates: Samuel Guthrie. They laugh and joke, most of their lunches forgotten on their plates. After another round of laughter, Sam suddenly changes the topic.

"Hey, is it true you stopped Iron Monger yourself?" he asks.

Terrance shrugs sheepishly. "Sort of," he says.

"That's incredible," Rahne says. "So you basically saved the X-men's butts."

The others laugh.

"I bet they'll ask you to be on the team," Alison says.

"But I'm just 17," Terrance argues.

"So's Kurt," Sam says. "Being an X-man isn't about age. It's about power control."

"So what's your mutant name?" Rahne asks.

"Um, Vessel," Terrance says.

"Vessel?" Sam asks. "Why?"

Terrance shrugs. "I guess when I first got my powers I felt like I was channeling someone else. The name's kind of stuck. Do you really think they'll ask me to be part of the team?"

"Hey, Vessel."

Bobby's voice cuts clear across the cafeteria. The students instantly silence. When Terrance turns, Bobby waves him over.

"Ask and you shall receive," Alison says. "Go on. We'll take good care of your friend."

Terrance and Maria glance at each other. Finally she shrugs.

"Have fun," she tells him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

She nods, leaning in to give him a light kiss on the cheek. "I know it's what you've always wanted."

Now grinning widely, Terrance gets up. All eyes follow him as he hurries towards the waiting X-man and they disappear out into the hall. Maria watches the empty doorway.

"He'll be fine," Sam says. "Really."

"I know," Maria says. "His skin's impenetrable, and his super-strength will keep him a step ahead of the others."

"I meant they'll take care of him," Sam presses.

Maria turns back to her food, pushing it around on her plate.

"So what's your mutant name?" Alison asks.

"Hm?"

"Your name."

Maria stops cold. She stares at her mashed potatoes.

"Well?" Alison asks.

"I'm…I don't have one."

"Well, what's your power? We'll think of something cool," Alison says.

"Um, actually, I don't have any powers."

"You don't…."

Maria looks up. "I'm human."

**

Down in the Danger Room, Terrance stands ready. He wears a generic trainee uniform, flexible for any use of power. The X-men cram the watchtower. Scott holds his hand over the controls.

"Ready, Vessel?" he calls.

"Yes, Sir," Terrance calls.

"Then begin." Scott pushes the start button, and the Danger Room comes to life.

Five laser guns start to fire. Terrance dives out of the way, catching himself and rising into the air. He zigzags through the shots, each just barely off his skin. Taking a second to assess the situation, he dives down between two of the guns. When he quickly jerks off his flight path, the guns shoot each other. The resulting explosion takes out another two guns. Terrance lands on the fifth, grips its barrel with both hands, and rips it from its stock. The simulation shuts down.

"Good job, Vessel," Scott calls.

"Is that all you've got?" Terrance asks. "I thought this was supposed to be a danger room."

Up in the watchtower, Logan chuckles. He taps Scott on the shoulder, and the man steps out of the way.

"Don't go too hard on him," Scott mutters.

"Oh, Slim, you know me," Logan says. He presses the com link. "That was level three," he explains to Terrance. "It's a warm up round."

"Yeah, well, I'm warmed up," Terrance says.

"How warmed up?" Logan asks.

A mischievous look sparks in Terrance's eye. "Try me," he says.

"You asked for it," Logan says. He taps out a sequence on the Danger Room controls, and a level seven session starts.

The sudden trap doors almost catch Terrance up. Then the flying disks make him spin awkwardly in the air until he can correct for the sudden attack. There are now ten laser guns and a dozen moving walls. Terrance pulls higher into the air to get a look at the full layout. He dives to the side to get out of reach of one of the disks.

"He's not ready for this," Scott says. He moves forward, but Logan stops him.

"Just wait," Logan says.

As they speak, Terrance finally begins to get his bearings again. He dives down, throwing his fists in front of him, and busts straight through two guns. He pushes off a moving wall and reaches the disk thrower. Three laser shots that followed him take it out. He races to catch the disks still in the air. When he has them all, he throws one at each remaining gun. With the speed of the throw, the disks pierce straight through, digging deep into the floor. With a shower of sparks, the session ends.

"That's amazing," Rogue whispers. "Ah mean, really amazing."

"How you doing, Vessel?" Logan calls.

Terrance brushes some metal shavings from his uniform. "Piece of cake."

Logan smiles. "Then why don't you try the whole thing?"

"Logan, don't," Scott calls, but it's too late.

The screen displays 'Logan's Run,' and the Danger Room explodes into motion.

Terrance dives desperately out of the way of the lasers, disks, and throwing darts that attack him from all sides. A group of spiked orbs follow him in his path, heat-seekers out for blood. A wall panel directly before him shoots out, blocking his path. He twists, catches his foot on it, and launches straight up. Three heat-seekers crash into the blockade.

"He's going to get killed out there," Scott shouts.

"Would you shut up?" Logan asks. He taps the com link. "Hey, Vessel, the game is 'take down the computer'. We didn't say anything about doing it nicely."

Terrance glances up to the watchtower then back to the projectiles following him. He shrugs and stops cold. The X-men all shout out as the spheres strike him and explode. The smoke covers his entire form, and more laser shots enter the cloud. A split second later, he bursts out into the open, no worse off for the attack.

Now without checking what hits him and what doesn't, Terrance flies straight for the guns and launchers. Ducking his head, he breaks through every single one of them, never stopping or even slowing down. He circles the room three times, hitting everything in a single stream. When he finally stops, the Danger Room is a pile of scrap metal.

"Told you," Logan says. "I pegged him the first time. He's level five, plain and simple."

"It would explain why I can't sense his mind," Jean cedes.

Down on the practice floor, Terrance watches as the digital carnage around him disappears. Then a sudden cloud of blue smoke appears at his side.

"That was incredible!" Kurt cries, his little demon eyes bright with excitement. "You are officially the most amazing mutant I have ever met."

"Yeah, amazing mutant, that's me," Terrance says timidly. He runs his hand through his hair. "I really don't like to brag."

"But that was some of the best work I've seen in a long while," Jean says as she flies down from the watchtower. The others follow on the descending platform.

"Was Logan's run even that much of a workout?" Storm asks.

"That last one? It was the single scariest thing I've ever seen, but to tell you the truth, it could have been harder."

"Well, I think it goes without saying that you have control over your powers," Scott says. "I'd like you to do a couple more runs for me so I can get more of a feel for your style. Then I'll teach you some of our maneuvers and come up with more that utilize your skill level. In a week or so you can start training with the team."

"Sounds great," Terrance says.

"Well, we're out of here then," Logan says. The rest of the X-men are already on their way to the door. "Scott's tactic sessions are just about the most repetitive and annoying things to watch."

"They're necessary," Scott shoots at him.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I have to sit through them again."

Terrance raises an eyebrow as Logan disappears through the Danger Room door. Then he turns back to Scott. The man is rubbing at his head.

"They don't always take you seriously, do they?" Terrance asks.

"They think I'm high-strung," Scott says. He smirks. "I guess they're right."

In the hallway, Logan smirks as well, glancing over his shoulder just as the door closes. He listens a moment longer to what only he can hear then heads for the elevator. He reaches the main floor and heads outside. He stands on the patio, leaning against the railing, and watches the students play in the yard. Then his ears perk at a new sound. He glances to the trees to spot a half hidden form. He heads for it.

Maria sits at the base of a tree far away from the playing students. She has one leg curled under her, her arms wrapped around the other. Her eyes are closed as slow tears run down her cheeks. When Logan reaches her, she breathes in sharply and bolts to her feet.

"Whoa, easy," he calls, raising his hands. She calms almost instantly and drops back to the ground. "You want to tell me what's going on?" he presses.

"No," Maria says. She wipes furiously at her cheek.

"Okay," Logan says. He sits down.

"Okay?" she asks.

"Your problem," he says. He leans back, propping himself on his elbows, and looks up at the treetops. Maria watches him suspiciously.

"They're calling me names," she says.

"Who?" he asks.

"Everyone."

"You have to be a little more specific," he says. He sits up, his eyes trained on her.

"I mean it," she says. "The second I told them I'm human, it's like I grew another head."

"If you did, they'd accept you in a heartbeat," Logan jokes.

"You know what I mean," she snaps.

He nods.

"Terrance and I've been through a lot together. We've gotten kicked out of restaurants, run out of town by mobs, the works. But that was all because of the mutant half of our duo."

"And now it's the human half that's being attacked," Logan says.

"Why would they do this?" she asks. "Why does everyone do this?"

Logan shakes his head. "I don't know, darlin', but let me talk to Xavier. He'll straighten them out."

"No," she snaps.

"That's what he's here for," Logan presses.

"No," she repeats. "They're not worth it."

"I don't want to see you badgered in the only place I feel safe," he says. "Xavier's a good man. He's training mutants to be the same. He'll make this right."

Tiredly, Maria nods. A fresh tear hits her cheek. Logan moves to sit down next to her. He wraps an arm around her, and she buries her face in his jacket.

"It's going to be okay," he says. "I promise."

***

Maria sits alone in the library, a worn book in her hands. Her face is dry, but her eyes barely focus on the pages. The entire room is silent, no one else in the whole expanse. The door opens, and Terrance enters.

"This place is amazing," he calls, grinning wildly. "You should see the Danger Room. It's solid-light holograms. And the tactical room has a display table as big as a couch. It can actually display images of the X-men in action."

"That's great," Maria says, setting down her book.

Instantly Terrance calms. "What's the matter?" he asks.

"Nothing."

"Maria."

"Nothing. You're happy here. That's all that matters."

Sighing, Terrance sits down at her side. "Maria, what happened?"

"Some of the students are just a little mean. That's all," she says.

"Because you told them you're human?" Terrance asks. She nods. "I thought we weren't going to do that unless it became necessary."

"They asked," she says. "Was I supposed to tell Xavier one thing and his students another?"

"They'll come around," Terrance says.

"You know that's a lie," Maria counters.

"We've never been in a place like this before," he says. "Maybe it's different here."

Maria watches him for a long time. Finally she smiles.

"Yeah," she says. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Siren's Call

By: Whitney Hansen

Part 2

Students pour out into the bright noontime sun. Most immediately go to the basketball court and open yard. The others spread out on the patio and under the trees for study and conversation. Careful to stay away from all of them, Maria exits the building as well, carrying a new novel. She watches the playing students, her eyes longing. Then she shakes her head and walks out onto the lawn. When she is a fair distance from the patio, three boys stand in front of her. Their front man is fuming.

"You got me in trouble, normy," he says.

"Please, get out of my way," Maria says, trying to side-step him. He blocks her again.

"Do you know how bad it is to get reprimanded by Xavier? We have a rule: never tell. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about watching out for others, would you, normy?"

"You were being totally unfair," she says. "I've never harmed any of you."

"Normies are all the same," Lance says.

"I could say the same for you," Maria mutters.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She tries to move past him again. This time he lets her, but just as she has her back to him he grabs her book.

"Hey," she calls.

"What are you reading anyway?" he asks. He glances at the cover. "The Prince and the Pauper? Look. The normy's trying to be civilized." He waves the book in the air so the others can see.

"Give it back," Maria calls. "What are you, six years old?"

She reaches for the book, but Lance tosses it to Sam. The teen laughs and tosses it back just as Maria approaches him. A large group begins to surround the confrontation. Many wear smiles. Only a few seem to disapprove.

"Give it back," Maria calls.

Lance tosses the book to a girl near the sidelines. She rebounds before the boy at her side can take it. The book passes between students three more times before it is back in Lance's hand. A small call on his part, and the ground below him rises, placing the book above Maria's reach. He holds it there as she stops in front of him.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time," she says. "Give me back my book."

"Ooo, the normy's threatening me," he says. "Whatcha going to do? Nag me to death?"

Maria stops. She lowers her arms, suddenly becoming incredibly calm. Then her eyes dart back up to him. In one move she slips off her glove, reaches up, and covers his face with her hand.

"Uh!" he cries. He pushes her back, and she falls to the ground. Lance drops from his rock pedestal. He wipes furiously at his face.

"Gross. You freak. What did you do that for?" he shrieks.

"She's insane," Sam mutters.

Lance takes a step towards Maria. "I'm gonna cream you. I'm gonna-" He cuts off. His entire body goes rigid. His eyes dilate. Then he utters a gasp as he falls to his knees. He grabs his head in his hands as his breathing quickens.

Calmly, Maria stands.

"How does it feel, Lance?" she asks. "How does it feel to go from zero to sixty in three seconds flat? You're a terratechnic, right? You sense the composition of the ground below you. I bet right now you can feel all the way down to the magma."

Lance cries out. His fingernails dig into his skin.

"I bet you can feel the tectonic plates moving. Can you tell me how fast the Andes are rising right now? How fast is the Atlantic Ocean expanding, Lance? I bet that much information is just about enough to make you pop."

"What did you do?" Lance gasps. Tears stream from his eyes.

"Nothing too permanent," she says. "You know, the only thing worse than humans using me for my powers is mutants isolating me when I pretend to be human."

Lance grits his teeth, and rocks shoot out through the ground. The students dive out of the way. Maria just stands there, not even flinching as the ground around her explodes. Silently, she slips her hand back into her glove. As Lance cries out again, Storm runs through the crowd.

"What happened?" she calls, stopping at Maria's side. Three rocks almost hit her. She moves closer to the untouched girl.

"She did something to him," Alison calls from the patio.

"Did something?" Storm calls.

"She's a mutant," Sam cries.

Just then, Terrance flies down to land in front of Lance. He crouches and takes the teen's head in his hands.

"Lance, listen to me," he calls. He ducks as a column of rock bursts out of the earth at his side. "Listen. Everything's going to be okay. You just have to concentrate. I know the first jolt is scary, but you'll get through it. Let it come, and you'll get control again."

"It's too much," Lance stutters. "I can't control it."

The rest of the X-men appear at the mansion's door and quickly head outside.

"No, it's not too much," Terrance says. "It's exactly at your threshold. Don't fight it. That's what's hurting. Not the power. Not the new level of awareness. The refusal to accept it."

Lance cries out again, pulling to the side.

"I can't. I…." His eyes roll back, and he collapses in place. After a shocked moment, Terrance looks up to see Jean moving towards them.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asks. He walks towards the two new students.

"She did it," Sam says, pointing to Maria. His hand shakes. "She lied. She's…she's mutant."

Scott turns to the accused. "Maria?" he asks.

"Lance will be fine," she mutters, her eyes on the unconscious boy. "If he can't deal with the power, keep him sedated for 24 hours. The increase won't last more than that." She turns and heads towards the building. Scott grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asks. "We need to talk about this."

"No, we don't," she says, pulling out of his grip. When he reaches for her arm again, she pulls off her glove, moving her hand between them. "Just try it," she says. He backs up. Slowly she covers her hand. "I'm leaving. This place isn't any different than anywhere else. Come on, Terrance."

"Maria, I think you need to calm down," Terrance says, finally rising. "Talk to them."

"I'm tired of talking. This was a stupid idea. I'm going."

"I think we should stay," he says.

She turns on him. "What's going to happen when your powers wear off?" she snaps.

He takes a shocked step back. "You…you wouldn't," he whispers.

"Yes, I would," she says. "You saw how they treated me. What happens to you when you go back to being just a stupid little human again?"

"Wait a minute," Bobby calls. "You're saying Terrance isn't a mutant?"

"I'm afraid he is not," Xavier says. The students part to let him through. "I just got off the phone with your parents, Terrance. They say your 'powers' manifested right after you became involved with Maria. You left with her when they told you to break up. They're coming here, Terrance. I can't do anything to stop them. You're still under age. You need to go with them."

Maria gives a rough laugh. "And there goes my cover," she whispers. When she begins to walk again, Logan steps before her.

"Kid, you need to think about this," he whispers.

Her eyes soften for a second as she looks into his. Then she regains her anger. "Just leave me alone," she snaps. She pushes past him and starts to run. The others watch her go.

"She shouldn't be on her own," Terrance whispers. "She's not strong enough to protect herself. If others find out about her…"

"I agree," Xavier says. "Logan, please go after her."

"Me?" he asks.

"You may be able to find a connection. She's been hunted, used for her abilities. Help her."

Silently, Logan nods. He heads for the house. Just as he enters it, though, the sound of an engine rises from the garage.

"Oh, and she can hot-wire motorcycles," Terrance says.

"What?" Scott calls. He breaks for the house.

Xavier watches his two senior students disappear after the runaway. Finally he shakes his head. "Terrance," he says. "I want you in my office, now. As for the rest of you, go immediately to the south wing lecture hall. We need to have a very important talk about tolerance."

Mutedly, Xavier's students file inside. Bobby and Kurt pick up Lance. All three disappear in a cloud of blue smoke, headed for the infirmary.

"Professor?" Storm calls. "What's going to happen to Maria?"

"I don't know, Storm," he says. "I really don't know."

***

Maria stands at a bus stop twenty miles from the school. Scott's motorcycle rests off to the side. Her whole form shakes as she grips one arm with the other hand. No one waits with her. The place is completely deserted. The sound of a motor approaches, and a slick silver car comes into view. It parks near the motorcycle, and Logan steps out. Seeing him, Maria turns the other way.

"I'm not going back," she says.

"Okay," he says.

"Okay?" she asks.

"Like I said before," he tells her. "Your problem. You want to run away? Fine. You want to be alone? Fine. I'm just checking that's really true."

She doesn't answer.

"Look, I think I know what you're going through," he continues. "When people first found out what your abilities could do, they wanted to harness it. They wanted to use it. You weren't prepared for them. They won for a while. Then you broke free and found someone who was willing to protect you, help you get back some type of life. Now he's gone too."

Slowly she turns towards him.

"It's frustrating and scary at the same time," he says. "You don't know which way to turn."

A tear hits her cheek.

"Xavier's where I turned," Logan says. "Eventually. It took a long time, but I realized he's my best chance at a real family."

"Them?" she asks. "Those human haters?"

"If that's the way you see it, then no, not the students. Forget them. Just me. Let me help you."

"Just you?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says. "We don't have to go back this second. We can let Xavier deal with the students, settle things down. There are private rooms away from the dorms. You don't have to interact with the others any more than you want to."

Maria closes her eyes. Logan moves forward and gently takes her hand. She looks back up.

"Life sucks. I know, but it sucks a lot more when you're alone. Come with me," he says.

"What if I never want to go back to the institute?" she asks. "What if I just want to run?"

Logan smirks. "I've been known to disappear for months at a time," he says. "See how you feel in a couple weeks. If you still don't want to go back, maybe I'll stay with you instead. Trust me. No one's going to miss having the Wolverine around."

Maria gives a small laugh. As she's about to speak again, Logan catches a scent. He snarls, unsheathing his claws. He turns just as Sabertooth leaps out of the trees. The two adversaries tumble across the ground, Maria diving out of the way. Logan gets in a lucky shot, and Sabertooth pulls back, his arm dangling from threads. Just as Logan rises, though, his whole body goes rigid, and he lifts into the air. Some force throws him into the bus stop. He hits the trees behind. Then the force catches him again, drags him back to the clearing, and throws him straight down. He moans at the impact. Maria begins to run, but the metal posts of the bus stop block her path.

"Hello again, Wolverine," Magneto says as he flies down. "Looks like those skills of yours are getting a little rusty. Sabertooth's been out here for almost ten minutes."

Logan only grunts, fighting to break the magnetist's hold. Magneto smiles and turns to the girl desperately trying to get past his blockade.

"And you must be Maria," Magneto says. "Or is it Siren? It's nice to finally meet you."

"And who are you?" she asks, turning towards him.

"Don't you know?" he asks.

She studies him a moment longer. Then her eyes widen.

"There it is," he says. He sweeps into a low bow. "Magneto, at your service. I come to offer you a place at my side in the Brotherhood of Mutants. You'll be safe with me."

"Don't be stupid," she says. "You just want to use me, just like everyone else."

"Ah, but is it using you if you get what you want?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"If you help me, I can make sure no human ever comes even close to harming you again. I can wipe their pathetic existence from this planet. It's the humans you really want to get back at, isn't it, Siren? The people who kept you a prisoner for four years?"

Maria closes her eyes.

"I thought so," Magneto says. He offers a hand.

Maria steps back. "No," she says. "You're a murderer. I won't go with you."

Despite the force pushing on him, Logan laughs. "You heard her, bucket head," he says. "Beat it."

"Did I ask your opinion?" Magneto snarls. He raises a hand, and Logan screams.

"Don't hurt him," Maria calls. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him."

Magneto lowers his hand. He turns to her. "You'll come willingly?" he asks.

"Yes."

"And help me."

"Yes."

He studies her a moment. "All right," he says. He beckons. "Come here."

One of the metal posts gently pushes her towards him, but when she is a few feet away, she resists its pull.

"Let me say goodbye first," she says. She turns, but Magneto grabs her gloved hand.

"Don't even think about using your powers," he says.

"My gloves are on," she says. "I couldn't even if I tried."

Magneto watches her closely for a moment. Finally he releases her. She walks to Logan's side and kneels down.

"Don't do it," he gasps.

"I have to," she whispers. She kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Go back to the Institute. I can handle this." With that, she walks back to Magneto. One of the posts morphs into a platform, and she steps on it. The two of them rise into the sky, leaving Logan and Sabertooth alone. When Magneto is out of sight, a wolf smile lights Sabertooth's lips.

"You realize I never made any deal with the girl," he says. He moves in and slices a large gash in Logan's chest before the magnetic hold on him releases. Despite its depth, Logan doesn't scream. Sabertooth stares at the already healed wound.

"What the-"

He never gets to finish.

Logan leaps upright. The second his feet touch the ground he disappears in a blur. Sabertooth whips around to find Logan behind him.

"Her powers don't work just through her hands, dummy," he tells the larger mutant. Logan's body shakes, like it's trying to pull back into super speed. His eyes are sharp, catching everything at once. He blurs again, and this time Sabertooth flies back from a punch to his jaw. He slams into a tree and breaks through. He grunts as he fights to get up. Logan appears before him.

"This is going to be too easy," Logan says and strikes again.

***

Terrance sits outside at the Institute, his manner sullen. He keeps his eyes on the grass. The sun has moved into the late afternoon, and all of the students are back in classes, leaving him alone to wait for his parents. He glances up at a soft step behind him.

"How are you doing?" Scott asks.

"Great," the teen says sarcastically. "Maria's abandoned me, and my parents are about to chew me out epically. I'll be stuck with them for two stupid months, and then I have no where to go."

"Logan's going to bring Maria back," Scott says. "Don't worry."

"She'll never look at me again," Terrance says. "I've lost her."

Scott frowns. He sits at Terrance's side. "So how long before her powers wear off?" he asks. "I mean, how long are you going to be-"

"Useful?" Terrance asks.

"I was going to say invulnerable," Scott says.

Terrance sighs. "I was once away from her for a week. I was just barely back to normal when we found each other again. I'd say the same time frame applies now. Maybe a little more."

"But she said Lance will be fine in a day," Scott says.

"That's because it was his first jolt," Terrance explains. "The more times you've been exposed, the longer it takes for it to get out of your system."

"Oh," Scott says. "So, theoretically, if you were exposed enough times it would be permanent?"

"Theoretically," Terrance says, "but I've been with her for almost two years, and I'm still only at a week."

Just as Scott begins to speak again, a wave of air slams into the two of them. They shield their eyes from the kicked up leaves and grass then look out at the yard. When they do, their mouths drop open. Logan walks up to them, Sabertooth unconscious over his shoulder. He lays the mutant at their feet.

"Logan? Where…where did you come from?" Scott asks.

"Maria kissed me," he says, "but we've got bigger concerns."

"Bigger than Maria jolting you?" Terrance asks.

"Magneto found us," Logan explains. "She agreed to go with him to save my life. They're probably already at his stronghold. She told me to come back here. Said she could "handle it.""

"Let's go then," Terrance says, lifting into the air.

"Go?" Logan asks.

"Maria's way of "handling" a situation is to stall," the teen explains.

"Oh. Okay." Logan turns to Scott. "Get the X-men ready, but I probably won't need them. I'm going to speak with Xavier, get a GPS, and then I'm getting her back."

"You? On your own?" Scott asks.

Logan looks down at his arms. He flexes them. "My strength is more than tripled. My senses reach so far I can follow Magneto's flight path. I can move as fast as Quicksilver. Oh, and I can do this." He raises a hand, aims at a statue, and a blue energy beam streaks from his palm. The marble statue explodes. When the debris settles on the earth, he turns back to Scott. "I'll get her back," he repeats. "Me. On my own."

"But I'm-" Terrance begins.

"Staying here to meet your parents," Logan says. "I don't need the backup, kid."

"Don't kill anyone, Logan," Scott begins.

"Naw, I'm not going to kill them," Logan says. "They might need a bit of a hospital stay, but they'll be alive when you get there."

With a slight nod, he disappears.

***

Magneto and Maria stand in the main chamber of his society's capitol building. His senior officers stand around them at a respectable distance. The Scarlet Witch has her arms crossed, one hand lighting dimly with her powers. She watches the new mutant with calculating eyes. The two at the center of the room take no notice of her hostility.

"So how does this work, exactly?" Magneto asks.

"I just touch you," Maria says. She takes off her glove, holding her hand up. "The first jolt is the worst. A lot of people resist the increased power, the increased awareness. It's a lot to take in, but it's not more than you can handle. There's a self-regulating agent. If you accept the change, you should suffer minimal discomfort."

Magneto smiles. "I understand," he says.

Maria lowers her hand. "Look, are you sure you need this? I mean, you're the most powerful magnetist on the planet."

"Who frequently has to deal with a whole team of well trained mutants," Magneto says. "The X-men, while no match for me individually, are a very large nuisance together. Before I begin my next plan, I want to know I can handle them on my own."

Maria waits a moment. Finally she backs down. "All right," she says. She takes off her other glove and tucks both into her belt. She rubs her hands together. "You want the crash course?"

"Certainly," he says.

"Kneel down," she says. "That way you don't have to fall down."

Magneto hesitates. He studies the woman standing before him. Then he looks around at his men. His eyes are uncertain for a moment before he conquers them. He kneels before the slight woman. Maria rubs her hands together again, apparently preparing for the jolt herself. She reaches towards him then suddenly stops.

"I really hate the screaming," she says.

"I can handle anything better than the average mutant," he says. "Now get on with it, or would you rather I go find Wolverine and finish what I started at the bus stop?"

Out of options, Maria reaches towards him. She sets her fingers on his temples and closes her eyes. Magneto closes his as well, and, for a while, neither moves. Finally she lets go. Magneto stays in place.

"There," she says. She steps back.

The room holds completely silent. Then, slowly, Magneto shifts. First his jaw muscles begin to tighten. His look turns determined as sweat breaks out on his face. Then he breathes in sharply. His breath turns rapid. His eyes fly open as he gasps again. He places his hands on the floor, fighting to keep control. The metal panels groan and buckle around him. With a slight twitch, a pulse of magnetic energy surges away from him. Everyone dives to the ground as it hits the walls. Maria stands motionless, the blast maneuvering around her. Finally the moment passes. Magneto closes his eyes as his body relaxes. Then he starts to laugh.

"Oh, my God," he whispers. He looks up. "I can feel it," he says. "Everything. Every single piece of metal on the planet. This is…this is amazing." He stands up, flexing his arms. "The power to bend the entire planet. All I have to do is wave my hand, and it all goes crashing down."

The room comes to life. The high chair at the far end of the room rises from its setting. The thing morphs out of shape, splitting into pieces that fly around the room in almost playful orbits. The wall panels shift and swirl, patterns appearing and then twisting out of existence. The Brotherhood shift in place, eyes searching for some untouched part of the chamber. Magneto laughs again as Maria takes a step away from him.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber busts open, and Quicksilver tumbles in head over heels. He skids across the ground to hit his father's feet. His uniform is torn, and a huge bruise spreads across his face.

"How did he get so fast?" he whispers. Then he drops unconscious.

"Who the devil?" Magneto calls, whipping to look through the doorway. A wave of air blasts through it, making everyone wince. When they look back, Logan stands before them.

"Let the girl go, Mags," Logan says.

"Let her go?" Magneto asks. "You come to my house, the man with the metal skeleton, and make demands of me? Ordinarily that would be foolish, but now that Siren's increased my powers, coming here is just plain suicide for you." He points at Logan. "Now die."

At the wave of power, Logan jerks back a step. Then he catches his footing and returns to his original position. Magneto frowns and throws his powers forward again. This time Logan barely flinches. He looks down at his arms.

"Wow," he mutters. "That kind of tickled."

"What? That's impossible" Magneto whispers. He takes a step back. Then his eyes light with understanding. He turns to Maria. "You tricked me," he shrieks.

"Well, duh," she says. "My powers work through _any_ contact. The Romanians never really figured that one out, which I'm guessing is why you didn't either." She motions to Logan. "Now see what a kiss can do."

With that, Logan's image blurs. The mutants who surround the room cry out almost in unison. Each falls to the ground, leaving only Magneto and Maria standing in a matter of seconds. Even the Scarlet Witch doesn't have time to react before Logan's attack. Logan reappears in front of Magneto.

"Well?" he asks. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a show off, and you're still dead," Magneto says. He raises a hand, and strips of metal rip from their holdings. As they race forward, Logan's hands glow. He aims at the approaching weapons, and each is pelted off to crash back into the walls with his energy blasts. Magneto lowers his hand. Logan only smiles.

"Goodnight," he says. His figure blurs. Magneto utters a gasp and falls to the ground. The echo of his helmet hitting the metal floor rings through the chamber as Logan appears at Maria's side.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I am now," she says.

"One question," he says. "If you already juiced him, why was it so easy for me to stop him?"

"Don't you know?" she asks. "A kiss is more powerful than simple touch. I would have needed to hang on a lot longer to get the same effect with him."

Logan smiles. "My kind of girl," he says. He motions to the door. "Come on. Let's get this idiot to the Triskelion before he wakes up."

**

The X-men strap in to the Blackbird, ready for battle. Scott starts the engine when Xavier's voice suddenly comes over the com system.

"Stand down, X-men," he says. "You won't be needed on this mission."

"Why?" Scott asks as he flicks off the engines.

"Because it's over," Xavier says. "Please come to the drawing room at once."

The X-men glance at each other. Finally Scott shrugs, and they unstrap. They head out of the hanger and to the upper levels of the Institute together. In the drawing room they find Xavier, Logan, and Maria. Maria sits calmly at Xavier's side. Logan stands behind her. His body still vibrates slightly, fighting to go into super speed, but the effect is beginning to calm.

"You're back already?" Scott asks.

Logan smirks. "We would have been back sooner, but we stopped at the Ultimates' clubhouse to drop off Magneto in that special prison of theirs."

"Wait, you actually caught him?" Jean asks. "You stopped Magneto by yourself?"

"And his brotherhood," Logan says, "but I left them for the Ultimates to collect on their own."

"Maria certainly has made you powerful," Xavier says, "which I believe is further reason for this meeting."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Logan asks. The others come farther into the room and sit down around their professor.

"Maria, though you are welcome to stay here at the Institute, I must ask that you resist any further use of your powers at any time during your stay."

"What?" Logan asks. "Why?"

"This is a drug free institute," Xavier explains.

"Drug free?" Logan calls. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry, Logan," Xavier says, "but her powers do function as a drug to humans and mutants alike."

"That's not what this is, and you know it," Logan snaps.

"Logan, I am being completely serious. Though you may be resistant to the addictive effects of Maria's powers, Terrance most certainly was not," Xavier says. "His objection to leaving with his family was not simple hatred of them or love of Maria. It was a _need_ for her. We have yet to see what will happen when he loses his abilities completely, but I fear the result may be devastating."

"Terrance and I have been apart before," Maria says.

"And what is the first thing he did when he saw you again?" Xavier asks.

"He…" Suddenly her eyes widen. She sighs and looks down. "He kissed me," she whispers.

"My point exactly. I do not know if Logan's resistance is because he is a mutant or because of his healing ability, but I predict the latter. You are to resist further contact with him or anyone else."

"You just said I'm not affected like other people," Logan argues. "What's wrong with her touching me? It certainly makes me-"

"Powerful?" Jean whispers.

Logan glares at her. "I was going to say calmer. I didn't kill any of Mag's men. I barely even hospitalized any of them."

"Even so," Xavier says. "This is non-negotiable."

Maria stares at the floor for a long time. Finally she closes her eyes. "Then I'm leaving," she says. "People have been trying to control my powers since I got them. I know you mean well, but I won't let that happen ever again."

"I'm sorry," Xavier tells her.

"Yeah," she says. "Me too."

With that, she rises. When she closes the door behind her, Logan turns back to Xavier.

"For such a genius, you're really being a idiot," he says.

"Logan," Storm cries.

He waves her off. Xavier watches him carefully, eyes showing he waits for the next sentence.

"Thank you for all your help over these past years," Logan says, "but I don't need it anymore. Maria needs me. She needs the protection."

"And you need her?" Scott asks.

Logan shakes his head. "I've got someone to take care of, really take care of. I haven't felt that in a very long time." He gives them a nod. "Take care of yourselves," he tells them. Then he is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Siren's Call

By: Whitney Hansen

Part 3

Nick Fury stands in the tactical room of the Triskelion, eyes on the wall's TV screens. There, five monitors display news reports while a sixth and seventh show views of Magneto's cell. Along the bottom of the screen are twelve more monitors, each showing one of Magneto's Brotherhood members. Most pace their new cells. Captain America walks up to stand next to the General.

"He's really making tracks, isn't he?" Rogers asks.

Fury nods, eyes on one of the reports where a ten second clip is shown again of a blurred figure racing back and forth through a burning building. As the building collapses, the figure appears at the entrance carrying two children. He slows down just enough for the camera to catch a slightly distorted view of his face.

"What made Logan so powerful?" Rogers asks.

"I'm guessing her," Fury says. He points to the second screen. Here a six-car pile up separates in fast forward, the people disappearing from their cars only to appear again near the waiting ambulances. Standing in the shadows is Maria.

Rogers squints, studying the girl.

"Isn't that…"

"The Romanians called her Siren," Fury says. "Her power enhances anyone to a level five mutant signature no matter what they start out as."

"I read the report," Rogers says. "Heck, I'm the one you sent there to save her. Never did get any real sight of her, though."

They watch the screens a while longer. As one report ends, the computer whirls, and a new one replaces it, face recognition spotting another news report of Logan's deeds.

"Why's he being so public about this?" Fury mutters. "The rate he's moving, he shouldn't show up on screen."

"Maybe he's sending someone a message," Rogers says.

"Yeah," Fury says. "Maybe." He pauses the display, zooming in on the corner of one screen. There, Maria is turned towards the camera, her eyes expectant. Fury rubs his chin. "Maybe we should answer."

***

The breeze drifts through a modest sized apartment, slipping in through the open window. The balcony outside stands facing a small lake surrounded by a smaller French town. There is a soft thud, and suddenly Logan and Maria stand on the balcony. He sets her down, and they head inside. Maria starts to laugh. She drops down onto the couch.

"That was amazing," she says.

"You didn't see the half of it," Logan tells her. He heads to the frig, grabs a gallon of milk, and starts chugging it.

"Where's your manners?" she asks.

"What?" he asks, quickly wiping his mouth. "I'm going to finish it."

She laughs again, resting back against the soft cushions. Logan finishes his drink, tosses the empty carton in the trash, and drops down next to her with an exaggerated sigh. She smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You were great," she says. "Really great."

"I'd certainly hope so," he says. He stretches out his neck with a metallic click. "How many was that? I lost count."

"I think seven car wrecks, thirteen fires, twenty five robberies, and something like sixty cats."

"Oh, I forgot about the cats," he says. He glances at his shirt and begins to brush away the cat hair. "We should keep a written tally next time."

Maria smiles again and curls up against him. He rests his arm around her shoulder.

"I could do this forever," she says.

"You?" he jokes. "I'm the one running across the continent."

She shrugs. "Well, I could watch you do this forever," she amends.

He smirks and takes her chin in his hand. Their lips touch gently. "Yeah," he whispers. "Me too." He wraps his arms tighter around her, and they kiss again. When she pushes farther into him, he lies down. Just as he does, though, his ears perk. He looks up.

"What's wrong?" Maria asks.

"Stay here," he says. He rises and disappears back out the window.

Maria watches the balcony expectantly, but nothing happens. She sighs and settles back down, her chin propped on her hands.

One hundred sixty three miles away, Fury stands speaking with two French officials outside a now smoldering building. Firefighters work on the burned out structure, checking for live embers. The two officers nod to the American General and leave. The second they do, Logan appears.

"What are you doing here, Nick?" Logan asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," Fury says.

"I asked first," Logan says. He crosses his arms.

Fury raises an eyebrow. "Seems to me you've been a busy boy, and not in your usual way," he says. "What I want to know is why."

"Because I can," Logan says, "and because I want to."

"You're being a practical boy scout," Fury says. "What happened?"

Logan scowls. "I know you know," he says.

"You've met Maria Curran," Fury says. "AKA Siren. The human steroid."

Logan unsheathes his claws. "Don't call her that," he hisses.

Fury raises a hand. "My apologies," he says. He studies the shining adamantium. "Well, it's good to know you're still in there somewhere."

Logan glances at his claws as well.

"Hm," he mutters and retracts them.

"So is there a particular person you're trying to prove wrong with this little show?" Fury asks.

"Xavier," Logan says.

"He doesn't like Maria's powers," Fury supplies. "Doesn't surprise me with what her abilities have done in the past."

"Yeah, well, that's history," Logan says. "It's not like that anymore. She's with me."

"I know," Fury says. "Which is why I came to ask you if you'd care for a better place to hang your super-powered hat."

"What?" Logan asks.

"It looks like you're not an X-man anymore, but you're still trying to fight the good fight. Why not do it someplace with the facilities to back you?"

"You're actually offering me a job with the Ultimates?" Logan asks.

"You want one?" Fury returns.

Logan begins to speak then stops. He shakes his head. "Let me talk to Maria," he says.

"Fine," Fury says. "Just don't make me wait-" Logan disappears. "-too long."

The General frowns, crossing his arms. He waits.

***

The Ultimates gather in the tactical room at the Triskelion. Rogers stands near the screens by the far wall, studying Logan's blurred image. Wasp and Hawkeye stand near each other, speaking quietly. Tony Stark sits with his feet on the table, tossing his helmet back and forth between his hands. He begins to speak as Thor enters the room.

"This just doesn't feel right," Tony says.

"What?" Rogers asks.

"Letting Wolverine on the team? He nearly sliced me in half once."

"I sort of agree," Wasp says. "The guy's unstable."

"If Fury didn't think he could be trusted, we wouldn't be here," Rogers says. He looks back at the screen. "There's something different about him now. Let it play out."

Tony shrugs. He sets down his helmet. "I'm just saying, you let the dog inside, sooner or later you're going to get bit," he says.

The elevator dings, and everyone turns as Fury leads Logan and Maria in.

"Only if you really deserve it, Stark," Logan says.

"What?" Tony asks.

"You only get bit of you deserve it," Logan says.

"Don't blame him, Logan," Rogers says, stepping around the table. "He's got reason to doubt this, you know."

"What about you?" Logan asks.

Rogers smirks. "I agreed with Fury when he first suggested it," he says. He extends his hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," Logan says. He takes the man's hand and shakes it firmly. "Oh, and I almost forgot." He raises his hand and flicks the end of Roger's nose.

"Ow!" Rogers calls, clasping a hand over his nose. The others move forward, but Rogers waves them off. "What the hell was that for?" he asks.

"That was for leaving me behind back in Normandy," Logan says.

Rogers stares at him. "You were holding a grenade when it _exploded._ What was I supposed to…" He stops. Slowly he lowers his hand. "Logan, you…you remember that?"

Logan nods. "I remember everything. And it's Jim, if you don't mind."

Tony stands. "Fascinating," he says. "So her powers have cured your amnesia? And the implanted memories?"

Logan nods again. "The only things up here are what should be here," he says, tapping his head. "Makes me wish I could have given a couple of guys a few more beatings before they died of old age, but for the most part it just makes things clearer."

"I knew there was something different about you," Rogers says with a smile. He offers his hand again, and the two of them shake. "Glad you're back, Jim. Never thought I'd see the day."

"If we could get back on track," Fury says. "I believe Logan and Maria need a little time to settle into their new room and get accustomed to the place. I wanted you all together when they came, though."

"To set straight exactly what we think of this," Thor says. He walks forward. After a small pause he offers Logan his hand. "I believe we may be able to work together."

"I'll be fine just as soon as I figure out how to adamantium-proof my suit," Tony says.

Logan smirks. "The claws aren't what you need to worry about anymore," he says.

"Oh?" Tony prompts.

"Let's let them settle in first," Fury says. "We'll have a nice little show-and-tell in an hour." He motions Logan and Maria to follow him, and the three of them leave the room. They walk down the hall for a while in silence. Maria stares at the place. Logan looks straight ahead. He breathes in, using more acute senses to analyze their new headquarters. Finally he speaks.

"Pretty nice," he says.

Fury glances back. "Glad you approve," he says.

"So what happens in the off hours?" Logan asks.

"Training, strategy meetings," Fury smirks, "and there's a pretty good basketball court downstairs."

Logan smiles as well as they stop at a door. Fury opens it.

"Home, sweet home," he says, ushering them in before him. The two mutants look around.

"Nice," Logan says.

"Wow," Maria says.

"Being an Ultimate has its advantages," Fury says.

Maria sits on the queen-sized bed, tests it, and then flops down on her back. Logan checks out the closets and the bathroom.

"There are clothes for both of you," Fury says. "You've got your uniforms, generic for now, and some leisure clothes. I tried to fit your style, Logan, but I don't know if it's Jim's style. Wasp picked out your things, Maria, so if you don't like them you can sic Wolverine on her."

Maria smirks, still lying on the bed. When she doesn't answer, Fury chuckles. He turns towards the door.

"Like I said, meeting's in an hour. You can follow my scent to the training rooms," he says. With that, he exits, closing the door behind him.

Logan runs his hand over the row of uniforms in his closet then glances at Maria. He walks to the bed and sits at her side. She glances up.

"A nice step up," he says.

She nods. When she smiles, he places a hand on her cheek.

"Do you feel safe here?" he asks.

"I feel safe with you," she says. When he waits, she shrugs. "We'll see."

Logan nods, accepting the answer. He watches her as she closes her eyes again. Her breathing is calm, even. After listening to that rhythm for a while, his mouth twitches into a smile. He leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

"We should probably change into uniforms," he mutters. "Nick's a stickler on that sort of thing."  
***

Maria walks through the halls of the Triskelion. The whole place is silent. She moves carefully through the quiet halls, looking into the rooms with open doors, looking at the doors closed tightly. She seems in no hurry and with no general direction. At the end of the hallway, she opens a door and enters the tactical room. Wasp stands watching the monitors. Each shows a different view of a massive riot.

"Hey," she says as Maria enters.

"Hi," Maria says. Her eyes turn to the monitors as well. "The others are out in that?" she asks.

"Thor, the Cap, and Vessel," Wasp says.

"Oh," Maria says.

They watch in silence for a while as the Ultimates work through the angry crowd. Logan's form is barely distinguishable as he corrals the worst of the front line back from the police they attempt to attack. Wasp speaks again.

"The change in name is interesting," she says. "It's good for publicity, but Vessel?"

"That's kind of what he is now," Maria says. "My powers give him more strength, more clarity, more everything, but it's still my power. He's the conduit for it to actually do some good. I'm useless alone."

Wasp looks over at her young companion.

"You really feel that way?" Wasp asks.

Maria nods without turning from the monitors. "I can't protect myself," she says. "I need a Vessel, or I get used. I got my powers when I was thirteen. The first person I touched was a boy from school. His father accused me of carrying some mutant virus. When the power wore off, people started to realize what an asset I could be. That idiot Program kidnapped me barely a month after that first touch."

"I'm sorry," Wasp says.

"Yeah," Maria mutters. She wipes furiously at the tear that hits her cheek. "It took four years for one of the soldiers I jolted to actually start caring for me. He broke me out. I ran for a year, and then I met Terrance. That was the first time I felt safe, the first time I knew I was protected. I hate it. I can't do anything for myself."

Gently, Wasp puts a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"I can change that," she whispers. "Come on. Let's go to the training room. When I'm done with you, you won't have to be afraid of anyone."

**

Logan stops at Captain America's side as the police take the last of the rioters away in cuffs. Rogers watches the crowd intently as he addresses his new teammate.

"You did a good job today, Jim," he says.

"Thanks," Logan says.

"Are you even tired at all?"

Logan shrugs. "Not really," he says. "Maria's powers increase mine so far it feels like nothing can stop me."

"That's very dangerous if you're wrong," Rogers says.

Logan only shrugs again. "Maybe," he says, "but I've been beat before, and I've healed from it all."

"I don't see any dead bodies," Rogers comments, surveying the street again.

"Come on, Steve," Logan says. "You really thought I'd kill one of these idiots? I told you, I'm James again."

Rogers shakes his head. "I guess it's just been so long."

"Yeah, well, let's just be glad-" Logan cuts off, whipping around to stare at something too far off to physically see.

"What is it?" Rogers asks. "Jim, what's-" He ducks as Logan takes off, kicking up dust and anything not nailed down. Everyone cries out at the unchecked speed.

Thor runs to his last teammate. "What happened to Vessel?" he asks.

"I don't know," Rogers says, "but he's making a bee line for the base."

Seconds later, Logan bursts into the training room at the Triskelion. Maria lies on the floor, just now pushing herself onto her elbows. Wasp walks towards her, hand outstretched to offer help. Before she reaches her mark, Logan slams into her. Wasp rockets back, hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Logan turns and helps Maria to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Me?" she cries. "I'm fine. We were practicing, James. She wasn't attacking me."

Logan frowns. Then horror floods his face. He blurs and appears at Wasp's side. At his touch, she cries out and pushes away from him.

"No, it's okay," he says, restraining her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman gasps. Tears stream from her eyes.

"I think you broke my leg," she moans. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," he whispers. He turns to look back at Maria. "I don't know."

***

Rogers and Thor burst into the infirmary at the Triskelion. Both turn immediately towards the woman lying on one of the beds.

"What happened?" Rogers calls. "Is she all right?"

"Just a broken leg," the doctor says. "She'll be fine in a month or so."

"Jim, what the hell did you do?" Rogers calls, turning on his old friend.

Logan only stares at Wasp. Maria stands mutedly at his side.

"Jim," Rogers calls. He grabs Logan's shoulder and whips him around. Only once Rogers grabs his other shoulder does Logan look up. He blinks, eyes focusing. He glances at Wasp and then the other Ultimates. Then he turns back to Maria. He moves towards her.

"We need to talk," he says. He grabs Maria by the arm and pulls her from the room.

The other Ultimates glance at each other then rush out to spot Logan and Maria disappearing into their bedroom.

When the door closes, Maria pulls from Logan's hold.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"What's wrong?" Logan repeats. "Maria, I felt you from the other side of the continent. The second you were hit, I felt a rage in me I haven't felt since Weapon X. That was your doing, wasn't it? Your powers connect me to you?"

"So what if they do?" Maria asks. "You can protect me. Don't you want to?"

"I feel protective of you, but I don't know if it's really what I want," he says. "You're manipulating me. You're making me react in a way I can't control."

"I'm not doing it on purpose," she says.

"Maybe not, but that's not the point. It's exactly like every other person who's taken control of me, forced me to do things I didn't want to, erased memories, put in new ones, all to serve their purpose."

"Tell me you didn't love me before we kissed," she cries. "Tell me you didn't want to steal me from Terrance the second we met."

"I don't know anymore," he shouts. "I don't know if I ever loved you or if it was all your doing. None of it makes any sense anymore."

"Just listen to your heart," she calls. "Think back. Please."

"I don't trust it," he says. "I don't trust any of it. I'm sorry."

A tear hits Maria's cheek. She swallows. "What are you saying?" she whispers.

"Maria, I just need some time to think," he says. "I need to be away from you."

"Where am I supposed to go?" she whispers. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You don't have to go anywhere," he says. "I'm leaving. I'm going to let your powers wear off. When they do, I'll know if any of this was ever real."

"But you'll be Logan again," she says. "You won't be your real self."

"Logan was my real self for decades," he says.

"You might not even remember me," she whispers. "You might never come back."

"I have to do this," he says. "I have to know."

With that, Logan's image blurs. He disappears, the door swinging open to reveal the other Ultimates. Numbly, Maria walks out to stand before them. She stares at the floor.

"He's gone," she whispers.

"Yeah," the General says.

"I…I can't be any use to you without him, but I have nowhere else to go. Could you give me a…a job maybe? Something so I can stay here and wait for him to come back?" she asks.

"I heard your argument," Fury says. "He might not come back."

Maria swallows, another tear trailing down her cheek. "I know," she whispers, "but I have to try. I have to hope."

Fury studies her for a moment. Finally he nods. "Okay," he says. "I'll set you up in the lab here. They always need more assistants."

Maria nods, her eyes lost.

"How long until it wears off?" Rogers asks.

"A few days, maybe," she says. "Maybe longer. I've never been this…close to a Vessel before, not even Terrance. It might take a week."

"We'll look for him after that," Rogers offers.

"No. If he's coming back, he has to do it himself," Maria says.

"You're welcome to stay," Fury says, "but I must ask you-"

"Not to touch anyone," she whispers. She closes her now streaming eyes. "I know."

***

Fury, Rogers, and Wasp sit in the tactical room at the Triskelion, talking quietly. Though Wasp sits calmly, her hand runs over the cast on her leg. One door opens, and Maria walks in. She carries a disk.

"Here are the results for the new formula," she says, handing the disk to Fury. "It looks promising."

"Thank you," Fury says. "You've really been a big help here."

Maria gives a quiet smile. "I like bio-chemistry," she says. "Before-" She cuts off. Then she continues in a quieter voice. "Before I got my powers, I wanted to go into research. I guess I got my wish."

"Well, your work here is top notch," Fury says.

"Thank you, sir," she says. She looks up at the room's screens. Each shows a different news report. Everything is quiet out in the world, no disaster forcing the Ultimates out of their home. Fury watches her carefully.

"It's been two weeks," he says.

Maria closes her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want us to look for him?"

"It's his decision," she whispers.

"Even if he's forgotten?" Rogers asks.

"If he's forgotten, that means he could never touch me again without becoming addicted. If getting my power out of his system throws him so off that he won't even call to let me know he's not coming back, I don't want him to come."

Fury nods. "You're a very brave young woman," he says.

"I don't feel brave," she says.

The others are silent. Finally Rogers sighs. He opens his mouth to speak, but the Com system buzzes.

"Yes?" Fury asks.

"Sir, you have a call," the speaker says.

"Can it wait?"

"Sir, you're going to want to hear this," the speaker says.

"All right, patch it through," Fury says.

The Com clicks.

"Fury here," the General says. "Who am I speaking to?"

There is a pause. Then a voice comes over the speaker that makes everyone sit up straight.

"It's me," Logan says.

"Jim?" Fury calls.

"Jim? Who's Jim? It's me, Logan."

Maria closes her eyes. Fury pauses, swallowing to calm his voice.

"What can I do for you, Logan?" he asks.

Another pause.

"Nick, I woke up in the Canadian Rockies two days ago with the biggest headache I've ever felt and absolutely no idea how I got there," Logan says.

"And you wanted to tell me this, why?" Fury asks.

"Because I found an Ultimates badge in my pocket," Logan says. "You missing one?"

"It's yours," Fury says. "You've been helping us."

"Oh." Logan silences. Those at the Triskelion glance at each other, all waiting.

"We could come pick you up, explain it to you," Fury says finally. "That is, if you want to keep helping."

"I really can't remember too much of the last month," Logan says. "So, yeah, I guess if you can help jog my memory I could come for a little while." He becomes quiet again, but something in his voice makes Fury frown.

"Is that all?" the General asks.

The next pause is deafening. When he speaks again, Logan's voice is little more than a whisper.

"Is there a girl named Maria there?" he asks.

"Actually, yeah," Fury says, looking up at the wide-eyed mutant next to him. "Why do you ask?"

Everyone waits for the answer. It doesn't come.

"Logan? Why do you want to know if Maria is here?"

After a small breath, Logan finally answers. "Because I think I'm in love with her."


End file.
